


取暖。續

by Niringo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niringo/pseuds/Niringo





	1. 取暖。續（下）

有R18敘述請慎入。

（ 下 ）

我們在夜晚  
褪去了彼此衣物  
沾染時序  
探詢還未歸來的春季  
指尖燒灼了薄如紙的肌膚

把雪融盡  
濕透整個冬季的尾巴  
一直都捨不得走  
我說的是寒冷  
還有，妳的灰燼

/

孫勝完有些意外，裴柱現其實很孩子氣。

儘管見面時沒有太多的對話，但她們平時對談時，裴柱現的確不是這個樣子。  
在孫勝完印象裡，除了裴柱現一開始見面的高冷感，在她腦海裡揮之不去之外，隨著接觸慢慢地褪去了那面紗。

裴柱現話語不多，擒在唇角的微笑，讓裴柱現看起來更溫雅嫻靜。  
絕大部份的時間，都是孫勝完吱吱喳喳地講著話。  
話題不關於她，就算不談論自己，孫勝完也有很多方式，可以逗裴柱現開心。

雖然在團體裡，她本來就是喜歡活躍氣氛的那個人。但她發覺，她更喜歡逗裴柱現笑。  
揚起笑的裴柱現，像極了冬雪融盡，初來乍到的春日，散發著暖意和純淨。眸裡漾起的歡愉，讓孫勝完心裡溢滿無限滿足。

愛上裴柱現似乎是一件很容易的事。  
特別是當她雙眸凝視自己時，像極望向了一片星海，被藏在墨色裡的光芒吸引。孫勝完總是不敢直視太久，抿了抿唇，強忍著加速的心跳，將視線轉移，高挺的鼻樑、唇角揚起時的線條⋯⋯，她或許已經把裴柱現這個人，刻進了自己的腦海裡。

不知道從什麼時候開始，裴柱現隔天總會叫她留下吃早飯。  
裴柱現喜歡吃韓食，不喜歡太過西式的早點。  
有時候是拉麵、有時候炒飯、有時還會包紫菜飯包，讓孫勝完帶回去當午餐。

孫勝完也喜歡下廚，不過裴柱現的廚藝比她好上很多。  
偶爾她會幫裴柱現準備食材，絕大部分的時間，她都是等裴柱現料理好，再一起坐在餐桌上一起享用。  
孫勝完稍稍推測，裴柱現或許是自由業，因為她從沒看過裴柱現起床後，趕著上班的模樣。

她記得有一次，因為隔日是假日，她們睡得較晚。  
先起床的孫勝完依稀記得，裴柱現昨日嚷著想吃泡菜煎餅，便上網查了食譜，先在廚房忙碌了起來。雖然最終結果，是裴柱現嫌棄孫勝完放下的油，簡直厚的不可理喻，一臉得意對孫勝完道：「果然還是我做飯比較厲害吧！」

雖然嫌棄，裴柱現最後還是吃完了，那道不知道到底放了幾匙油的泡菜煎餅。

有時，孫勝完被裴柱現折騰太累，隔日早晨，腰部總會隱隱酸疼。發覺這件事的裴柱現，會替孫勝完熱敷一陣，順便按摩，舒緩孫勝完腰上的酸楚。  
雖然過程依舊讓她害羞至極。可能是有意的，裴柱現替她按摩的時候，總會順便揉幾下她的臀部，撇除這點之外，她想裴柱現大概是個體貼又溫柔的人。

孫勝完喜歡這樣的改變，好似她們之間有那麼一點不同。  
至少，裴柱現會開始詢問，她今天幾點上班。

而今晚，裴柱現那焦急的口氣，根本是吃了悶醋的模樣，無疑讓孫勝完感到驚喜，甚至有些想笑。  
她是不是可以妄自菲薄，大膽猜測——在裴柱現心裡，她是不是有不一樣的地位？

當孫勝完從櫃子拿出她的包，示意著裴柱現可以走了。  
看孫勝完沒有要換衣服的打算，她不禁皺了眉。  
「妳不換衣服？」

「啊⋯⋯我的衣服在秀英家。」孫勝完眸裡有些無辜，吞吞吐吐地解釋著。

原本有些平緩下的醋意，瞬間又奔騰了起來。  
她冷著臉，脫下自己的大衣，命令孫勝完換上。對比起裴柱現以往，會來酒吧玩耍的服裝相比，這時孫勝完才發現，今日裴柱現的妝容很素雅，連穿著也很樸素。  
她乖乖的脫下那件毛絨粉紅大衣，放置在一旁，穿上裴柱現遞來的黑色外套。裴柱現上前幫孫勝完翻了翻領子，順便把扣子一個一個從下至上扣好，終於捂得緊實，裴柱現心情才好了些。

「以後不要跟朴秀英走那麼近，聽到沒有。」那是一道命令，語畢。她迅速在孫勝完唇上親上一口，便轉身拿著那件粉紅外套往外走去，徒留孫勝完在原地爆炸。

她深刻的感知到，過了今晚她們的關係或許又有了不同，只是孫勝完不曉得她們到底能走到多遠。

或許不知不覺中，裴柱現已經把孫勝完，納入了自己的生活中。  
然而，她不曉得該把孫勝完，定位在哪個位置。  
連朴秀英也沒吃過她煮的飯菜，甚至過夜隔天也不曾留到中午過後。  
但她能篤定的是——孫勝完大概很適合當戀人，相戀的那種。

即便壓根沒想過養寵物這件事，但與孫勝完相處的過程，她好似體驗了一回。如同初次見面時的觀感，孫勝完整個人所散發出的溫煦，像極了一隻中型小犬般乖巧。既不鬧事，甚至很快就讀懂了別人的需求。似小鹿般的黑眸，宛如裝進了世上最純淨的湖水，黑白分明。咧開的笑意，讓人不自覺，想摸摸孫勝完的頭。

但或許就是太過於乖巧了，裴柱現完全喪失了危機意識。明明下意識在心裡，貼上了「屬於我」的標籤，卻一點行動也沒有，依舊悠閒地晃悠在外。大概是心裡完全篤定孫勝完，就是隻完全忠心於家的家犬，完全沒有想過孫勝完會有反叛的一天。

裴柱現無疑沒有想過，狗急也會跳牆；更沒想過孫勝完和他人，也可以靠得極近這件事。

裴柱現的確受到了很大的刺激。

回到家的第一件事，便是將孫勝完領到她房間內，把孫勝完臉上的濃妝卸掉。

倆人面對面的坐著，她先叫孫勝完把隱眼拔了。也許是一路上裴柱現又不怎麼笑了，全身散發生人勿近的氣場，孫勝完乖巧地造著裴柱現的話語做事。  
空氣裡蔓延著沈默，但不至於讓人窒息，頂多讓孫勝完感到一陣不安，但礙於裴柱現的動作又不是太好開口。

裴柱現卸妝卸得很仔細，光是基底來來回回就用掉了三張卸妝棉。

「會痛嗎？」當裴柱現替孫勝完卸眼妝時，才打破了這個沈默。

「不會。」孫勝完突然很喜歡眼前的裴柱現，她彷彿要溺死在，裴柱現所製造的溫情裡頭。

裴柱現不可否認，今晚的孫勝完很美。墨綠色的隱眼，加上煙燻眼妝，令孫勝完添增了一絲危險性。  
然而，她更喜歡孫勝完，乾淨白皙的臉蛋。她花了幾十分鐘替孫勝完卸妝，卸乾淨之後，她用拇指磨蹭著孫勝完柔軟的唇畔。  
輕輕摩挲，最終扣著孫勝完的下巴，親了上去。

她想在孫勝完身上，印上她的印記。

一下、兩下，唇舌緊緊糾纏，孫勝完的唇如同奶油蛋糕般的柔軟。她忍不住在最後離開前，咬了咬孫勝完的下唇。

孫勝完的臉蛋染上了嫣紅，指尖不自覺地蜷縮。

氣氛瞬間變得曖昧且旖旎。

「我有話要問妳、」裴柱現嗓音有些低啞，含帶著些慾望。

「哦、好，那我先換衣服好嗎？」孫勝完連忙點了點頭。她其實一開始進來就很想換掉這身服裝，但又不太敢開口。  
她立刻站了起來，她記得她有留一套衣服在裴柱現這。  
裴柱現知道孫勝完是要去拿她的衣服，她也立刻站了起來，迅速拉住孫勝完的手腕，將孫勝完往牆邊壓制，她唇角噙著笑意，曖昧又致命。

「不用，我幫妳脫。」微涼的指尖碰上孫勝完溫熱的腹部，令孫勝完的身子反射性的縮了縮。

孫勝完有些懵。  
「不是，妳不是要問事情嗎？」

「嗯，所以妳專心回答就好了。」裴柱現答的一臉理所當然。

孫勝完一張小臉漲的有些憋屈，哪有人回答這麼無賴的。

裴柱現又吻了她，孫勝完能嗅到裴柱現身上好聞的香氣。那吻深又綿長。軟舌彼此糾纏，交換倆人之間的津液。霎時，孫勝完的大腦有些無法思考，只能緊抓著裴柱現背後襯衫的一角，世界彷彿在旋轉，暈乎乎的。孫勝完的態度有些軟化，她不禁從鼻腔深處發出一聲嚶嚀。

深吻的同時，裴柱現的手也沒閒著，快速解了孫勝完背後的內衣扣。孫勝完的服裝，很方便裴柱現上下齊手，由赤裸的腰間爲起點，葇荑也緩緩滑進了衣間，覆上孫勝完的軟丘，揉捏的力道有些大。  
微微拉開彼此間的距離，兩人氣息紊亂。裴柱現探上了孫勝完耳邊，氣息輕吐，全掃向孫勝完的耳際，有些癢，孫勝完背脊倏地湧起了疙瘩。

孫勝完或許沒有想過拒絕這件事。  
拒絕裴柱現的話語、索求。

「妳在哪裡上班？」裴柱現在孫勝完耳殼邊輕咬。裴柱現的確是幼稚，在朴秀英那聽來的情報，她要孫勝完重新講述給她聽，只不過配上如此情境，像極了路邊來的地痞流氓。

「咖啡廳、」孫勝完抿了抿唇，呼吸有些急促，她盡可能平穩著呼吸道著。

「那妳幹麻去朴秀英店裡？」裴柱現嗓音彷彿帶著埋怨。沿著孫勝完的頸脖線條移動，些許啃咬、些許深吮，在白皙的頸上留下深淺不一的紅印，手也沒閒著撩撥手中的紅梅，感覺乳尖在自己揉捏下慢慢挺立，她刻意刺激著逐漸發硬的櫻梅。

孫勝完忍不住發出嗚咽，她聽出裴柱現語氣裡帶出的濃濃醋味。  
「只是、幫忙而已⋯⋯」她語氣軟糯，啞著嗓音。

「以後都不要去了，好嗎？」雖然是疑問句，但裴柱現的口吻，卻帶著一絲不容拒絕的氣勢。她的吻蔓下了孫勝完的鎖骨、肩頭。想起自己肩頸上還沒褪去的吻痕，裴柱現心裡又是一陣委屈。

她勝負心強。記在心上且執著的事情，不管如何也要辦到。  
她倏地也在孫勝完頸肩咬上，狠狠地印上牙印。

痛得孫勝完瞬間尖叫、飆淚，雙手倏地抓緊了裴柱現的背部。

「誰叫妳咬完就不理我。」雖然沒有當初孫勝完咬得那麼大力，但也留下一定的深度。撒氣完，裴柱現輕舔著自己留下的紅印。

孫勝完倏地感到一陣委屈，像個沒做錯事，卻被誤解的孩子。瞬間，她用力想退開裴柱現的觸碰，想推開又不是那麼敢推開，乾脆在裴柱現懷裡掙扎，下場只是被裴柱現制伏的更緊。

生氣了？裴柱現挑了挑眉。  
「怎麼了？」倒也不是強硬的問話，反而軟下了姿態。

孫勝完抿緊了唇，什麼話也不說。對此反應，裴柱現並不急，反倒摸起了孫勝完的後腦勺，一下一下順著，慢慢的軟化、慢慢的引導孫勝完說出。

孫勝完很吃這套，舔了舔下唇，她才吞吞吐吐地說著：「妳有時候都會喊秀英的名字，上次也有⋯⋯」孫勝完指尖不自覺繞起裴柱現後邊的髮絲，些許能移散她的緊張。

她喊了嗎？裴柱現有些茫然，但看著孫勝完委屈極了的模樣，她也不能開口詢問。  
室內又陷入了沈默，是會讓人窒息的那種沈默。

「對不起，以後不會了。」裴柱現想了好久，她到底該接什麼話語才好，最終只是輕輕吐著自己的錯事和歉意。

孫勝完的委屈頓時煙消雲散，眸裡似乎帶著一點不可置信。  
「妳不喜歡秀英了嗎？」孫勝完問得小心翼翼，那抹小心似乎隱隱刺痛了裴柱現的眼。像隻落水的小奶狗，怯著身子，明明冷得發抖，卻努力迎合著自己。

「恩、喜歡妳，只喜歡妳。」把自己心中的話語說出，好像沒有那麼難，裴柱現心想。

望著裴柱現的眸，孫勝完頓時感到不能呼吸。  
關於此刻——她希望是真的。

捧著孫勝完的臉，輕吻如同雨點落在孫勝完的面頰上，愛憐、溫情，全裹在裡頭。  
隔著衣物的觸碰，似乎已經無法滿足裴柱現。她拉著上衣，要孫勝完配合舉高雙手，把緊貼的衣物給退去，隨意丟在地面。  
裴柱現指尖彷彿帶著熱源，在薄如紙般的肌膚上游移，所到之處，都種下了火種。  
一手握上了軟峰揉捏打轉，另一端則是唇舌在那流連，輕扯著峰頂。孫勝完背部有些蜷縮，緊緊擁著裴柱現，她以一個奇怪的重心點靠著牆。忽然之間，裴柱現往上望向了孫勝完，眸色黝黑，裡頭流動著情慾。

這個問題很重要，她一定得先問。

「明天要上班嗎？」

孫勝完倏地感到一陣羞赧，像是想把自己埋進洞裡般的羞怯。  
她輕喊——不用。

裴柱現輕輕揚起了笑，那笑在孫勝完眼裡看來，充滿了邪媚。

那彷彿是一道通行令。

她重新吻上了孫勝完，像是想把孫勝完啃食至腹。氣息紊亂交雜，交換彼此之間的空氣，任由舌尖去挑逗另一人的感官觸覺。  
裴柱現的手往下滑伸，解了孫勝完的腰帶和褲頭，退下一半的褲子，徒留被網襪包覆的肌膚。她伸進了網襪裡，大力捏著孫勝完的臀部。細線的手感，對於掌心還是感到些微的異物感，裴柱現直接探進了小褲裡，直接揉捏臀肉。  
她對孫勝完的臀部愛不釋手，既軟又充滿彈性。些許是整個身體，她都喜歡。

「勝完吶⋯⋯」嗓音含媚，搔著孫勝完的耳廓。

孫勝完的膝蓋隱隱有些顫抖，她感覺到了裴柱現的手探進了自己的腿心，輕輕撩撥。五感全都捲進了裴柱現製造的暗湧裡，喘著大氣，心跳快得可以。她全身的氣力都靠在裴柱現的身上，聲線有些抖動，像是對裴柱現撒嬌。

「我站不住⋯⋯」孫勝完臉上的紅暈，彷彿輕輕一掐可以掐出水來。

裴柱現耳邊隱隱有些紅潮，她發覺她對這樣的聲音有些上癮。  
面不改色，連拖帶抱，兩人直接摔進了柔軟的大床。

裴柱現眸裡閃著一抹晶亮，望著孫勝完含著春潮的水眸，她輕吐。

「勝完吶、」

「我喜歡妳。」

指尖緩緩探進了潮濕的甬道，撩撥著孫勝完全身的感官，帶著孫勝完墜入無邊的大海裡，意識被潮水拍打、被暗潮吞噬殆盡。時而快、時而緩，隱隱水聲交織在孫勝完的喘息聲中。孫勝完擁得很緊，指尖刮在裴柱現襯衫底下的肌膚。

那好似孫勝完度過最漫長的夜晚。

而那夜，未眠。

當歲月與雪一同融盡  
不需張開眼  
妳會緩緩用氣息告訴我  
從今以後的日子都不再寂寥

——〈二月〉Amon


	2. 取暖。續（終）

你是光  
但我想送你一顆太陽  
讓你 累的時候  
可以閉上眼睛  
任它去亮

——葉青《如何放下》

승완아 생일 축하해요.

/

（終）

裴柱現房內有面紫窗，孫勝完一直很納悶為什麼是那種顏色的紫，說紫不紫、說粉不粉，反正是一種很詭異的紫色。  
大小恰好可以讓裴柱現醒來時，望著窗外風景，發個呆，享受早晨片刻的閒暇。  
萬縷金光灑下，綠芽搖著枝擺，已準備好迎來初春的到來。

晨光灑進室內時，裴柱現恰好剛醒。  
她微瞇起眸，臉上還是一臉沒睡醒的倦容。捂嘴打了個哈欠，第一時間查看起了桌面手機螢幕上的時間。  
時間還早，她放回手機。轉了個身，入眼即是孫勝完乖巧恬靜的睡顏。右手和身體的酸澀，都印證了昨晚的放縱與瘋狂。

她唇角揚起了暖意，目光不自覺放柔，柔的像塊上等絲綢，把孫勝完包裹進她的眼裡，仔仔細細觀看起孫勝完的容顏。  
距離近到可以看清楚對方臉上的寒毛、細紋、一些小痣。她似乎想把孫勝完刻進自己的腦海裡，此時的孫勝完，像是一面澄淨的湖面，毫無波光瀲灧起伏，只有萬般寧靜和深遠。  
她鑽進孫勝完的懷裡，兩手攬住了孫勝完的腰際。被裴柱現的舉動叨擾，孫勝完晃著腦袋，動了動身子。眸光帶著迷濛，沈地睜不開眼，似夢似醒，口中溢出呢喃，零零碎碎，拼不出語意，無意識窩進了裴柱現的頸窩，蹭了幾下，又閉上了眼。

光潔的身軀相依，四肢交纏，貼緊的溫度，似乎比外頭的陽光更加溫暖。

裴柱現突然想起某一次早晨，氣溫劇降。出了門，才發現外頭的世界已是白雪皚皚。感到冷意的她，並不是下床將暖氣調高，而是窩進了孫勝完的懷裡。  
孫勝完擁得她很緊。或者是說，她幾乎黏在孫勝完身上。溫熱的掌在裴柱現潔白的背部摩挲，不帶著情慾，只是單純希望裴柱現可以溫暖一些。  
說來很傻氣，明明只要按幾下按鈕便可，裴柱現卻執意窩在孫勝完懷裡。

或許從那時候，裴柱現便對孫勝完產生了依賴感。  
又或許是先前，孫勝完替她做泡菜煎餅時，落下的一小顆種子。

即便只是各取所需，幾月相處下來，孫勝完無疑是細心又體貼的人。她是一個再好不過的傾聽者，任誰也會輕易對孫勝完產生好感。

只單純看著食物外表，看起來就像外頭買來的成品。  
她猜想孫勝完，或許對許多人都這麼體貼和多情。然而，當她問孫勝完是不是很常替他人這麼做之時，孫勝完倏地睜大她的眼，帶著一臉赧然，口氣有一絲絲的歉意，「沒有，我第一次做⋯⋯所以不太好⋯⋯」

孫勝完的笑意帶著羞赧，目光純淨，彷彿像個情竇初開的少年，遞出準備已久的情書般緊張。面對那笑顏，裴柱現卻有片刻的恍神。

她抿了抿唇，趕緊試吃一塊，來掩飾自己的心慌。  
從口感味覺來說，裴柱現確實感受到了，孫勝完是新手這個事實。然而心中感受到的溫情，卻是從心窩不斷湧現。

她其實不太確定，孫勝完哪時候便在她心中佔了一席之地。

裴柱現有時很遲鈍。  
對於他人的情緒，可以第一時間敏感查覺，然而對於自己的情感，裴柱現卻不能馬上反應。  
像極了一座休眠式的火山，外表靜止不動，內部卻是層層躁動，等到某一天，觸發某一個頓點，累積的情緒瞬間噴發。  
直至那個瞬間，裴柱現才能深刻理解到自己到底想要什麼。

她側頭親了親孫勝完的髮，耳鬢廝磨，她加重自己手中擁抱的力道。  
心中的空洞，彷彿被填滿了，被春光淋沐、被清風輕吻，裴柱現再度陷入了沉眠。

那無疑是個好夢。深遠寧靜，被溫柔的海流包覆，一覺好眠。

待她倆再次醒來時，已是日上三竿。  
孫勝完睜開眸時，第一畫面是裴柱現衝著她笑。  
她一時半刻無法做出反應，她甚至認為這或許還是夢境。下意識想拉開距離，然而裴柱現不讓她退，徒留孫勝完耳根慢慢染紅。

和裴柱現共枕無數次，這好似裴柱現第一次，早晨起來時對著她笑，讓孫勝完有些受寵若驚。恍若她們之間的距離，從明明還有幾千公里的距離，在一夜之間，瞬間壓縮，鴻溝消失了，變得極為親密。  
她還需要一點點時間，來適應這樣的改變。

「早安⋯⋯」孫勝完神情羞赧，一雙眼不敢盯著裴柱現瞧，急急撇下目光，是大一片坦露如凝脂般的皮膚。她只好轉移視線，看著平凡無奇的白色棉被。

「早、」裴柱現眸光漾著笑意，溫潤又寵溺，上前親吻了孫勝完的唇角。

明明只是稀鬆平常的道早，卻讓孫勝完心中膨脹著ㄧ絲甜蜜。

「餓了嗎？」裴柱現聲線軟糯，帶著一絲慵懶和溫婉。

孫勝完搖了搖頭。比起餓意，身上的倦意更加濃厚，一點也不想動，些許連指尖都散發著懶意。身軀彷彿被綁上了鉛塊，移動一下就充滿酸軟，特別是腰部，酸楚的可以，完全體現了縱欲過度的後果。  
一想到這，孫勝完的臉蛋慢慢染紅。她被裴柱現的氣味包圍，淡而清雅，像是薰衣草的香氣。

陽光溫軟，像是一塊融化的奶油，空氣裡帶著一絲甜膩和奶香。  
孫勝完喜歡上了這樣的溫度，肌膚相貼，耳鬢廝磨，中間相觸的掌心，十指緊扣在一塊。

她想，她可以和裴柱現這樣一起虛度時光。  
聊著彼此，交換倆人之間的喜好。縱使繞了好長、好遠的一條路，但孫勝完不介意，她還可以浪費大把時光在裴柱現身上，只要裴柱現還願意牽著她的手。

連落日一起浪費，比如散步，一直消磨至星光滿天。  
比如風起時，一起坐在戶外發呆，看著雲波變幻，直至湛藍染成了嫣紅最後化為寧靜。  
比如消磨一部老電影，把茶杯放在桌上，浪費它們好看的陰影。  
互相浪費，一起虛度短的沉默，長的無意義；一起消磨精緻而蒼老的宇宙。

她們說說笑笑，聊了好一陣子。直至一陣餓意襲來，才肯雙雙下床洗漱。  
無非是懶得下廚，裴柱現簡單弄了點輕食，迅速填飽兩人的肚子，待會若又餓了，陪孫勝完回家，路上再去外面吃點東西。

她們原先是這樣計畫的，而計劃卻始終趕不上變化。  
若不是裴柱現提議要幫孫勝完按摩背脊，那麼計劃大概可以如願以償。

畢竟之前裴柱現也替孫勝完按過，沒有思考太多，孫勝完就趴躺在床上，讓裴柱現替她熱敷按摩。

裴柱現保證她一開始，確實沒有任何壞水，她只是想讓孫勝完感到舒服一些。然而，不知不覺之中，壞水便漸漸湧上肚。  
或許是欺負上癮了，食髓知味。她大概是得到心愛玩具的孩子，捨不得放。  
之前的經驗，也有想繼續欺負孫勝完的衝動，但礙於那些日子，接下來孫勝完都得趕著去上班，只好捏捏孫勝完的臀部，解一下饞。

但今天並沒有那樣可以迴避的理由。

已掌為圈的揉壓，悄悄變了質。她悄悄用指尖在股溝劃著小圈。  
一陣酥麻襲上了孫勝完的腦海，她身子抖了抖，開口制止了裴柱現的行為。殊不知她已經變成了，被裴柱現困在身下的小羊。

「可以嗎？」她在孫勝完的耳畔輕問。

孫勝完自然懂裴柱現意思。就算她無法拒絕，也想吐槽裴柱現，已經放在自己臀部的掌心是什麼意思。

「可以嗎？」得不到孫勝完的答案，裴柱現不撓又問了一次，這是語氣又更軟了些，在嫣紅的耳根，輕輕啃咬，連手掌也有些不安份。

孫勝完咬了咬下唇，即便薄弱、即便害羞，她還是應了裴柱現。

——可以。

裴柱現想要什麼，孫勝完都會想辦法，替裴柱現變出來。  
她是赧然的賊。想偷走詩人的情詩，詩裡躺滿對方的名字；偷走詩裡的句號，把句號典當成了戒指。踏遍了風塵，混得一身浪漫的跳蚤，花兒開呀正好，風兒多縈繞，她想把裴柱現喜歡的一切，都送給對方，即便是自己也沒有關係。

她順應裴柱現的行動被拉起，跪趴在床上。  
孫勝完身上，早被裴柱現烙下許多深淺不一的紅印，連大腿內側都有痕跡。大概只剩背部一片皎潔，還未淪陷。裴柱現從背脊往上親吻，直至肩頭落下雨點，雙手則是一路撫摸，滑到了胸前，在軟丘劃著圓圈，不時夾弄胸前的紅粒。

裴柱現早已熟悉對方身上的敏感點。或者是說，打從一開始，她就是孫勝完與女孩子發生關係的第一人。

感受孫勝完給她的反應，些微低喘、些些顫抖，都令裴柱現眸光又暗黝了點。她倆翻過身，裴柱現側躺在孫勝完的背後，在耳邊不停喚著孫勝完的名字，啞聲裡帶著寵溺和溫情，一手在對方手臂輕劃而過，一路向前，最終到達了目的地，掌開葇荑，十指相扣。

「勝完吶、」

「勝完吶、」

「我愛妳。」

朴秀英總是對孫勝完說，床上的情話，都不要去相信才好。  
雖然不知道朴秀英到底是被騙，還是騙了多少人，但此時此刻，孫勝完願意相信，相信裴柱現對她說的情話。

——我愛妳。

不是我喜歡妳，而是，我愛妳。

她側過了頭，眸光赧然，唇角漾起了淡淡的笑意，主動吻上了裴柱現的唇。  
細細吸吮，細細啃咬，主動和對方柔軟的舌尖彼此糾纏。

相愛的方法有沒有很難，孫勝完並不知道。  
只是此刻，她只想好好愛著裴柱現。

即便因翻身而分離的雙手，在下一秒之後，便又下意識尋找彼此的手心，不厭其煩地再次緊緊相扣。

那吻難分難捨，纏綿至極。裴柱現空出的一手，劃過孫勝完敏感的腰部，不停畫圈打轉，每一次撫摸彷彿帶上了電流，酥麻感湧上了大腦。孫勝完呼吸不自覺變得急促，鼻間每次呼出的氣息又沈又重。  
再往下探去，指尖觸到的是一片濕潤。她輕輕揉捏起小核，刺激著花徑淌出更多液體，直至孫勝完再也抑不住心中的渴望。長指探進了溫熱緊緻的甬道，來回探索，時快時慢。孫勝完忍不住去迎合裴柱現的動作，全身繃緊，逐漸暈眩，意識化為一灘爛泥，只剩情慾翻騰。呻吟聲裡混著裴柱現的名，彼此索取，交雜的髮絲映襯在白床上，更加顯眼，汗水淋漓，旖旎風光，空氣飄盪著一絲甜膩，孫勝完的身體越繃越緊，直至到達高點絢爛綻放。

裴柱現擁著孫勝完，倆人氣息皆為紊亂。她親了親孫勝完的眼角，理了理被汗水浸濕的鬢髮，一下一下輕拍對方的背部。

冬末陽光燦爛，到了下午空氣還是透著絲絲冷意，然而緊抱的身軀，並不感到寒冷。

時光正好，頃刻之間，即是永存。

-End.


End file.
